6 Stages of Hell
by HeadCaseInJuly27
Summary: When Ryan gets sick with something, Javi gets roped into taking care of him. Twoshot. Bad summary, I know. Ryan/Javi friendship. Now completely complete!
1. Chapter 1

**I'M SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO POST A NEW STORY. REAL LIFE GOT IN THE WAY, AS DID WRITERS BLOCK AND I'M LEAVING IN 3 DAYS TO GO TO FOR SOMETHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH A CLUB I'M IN. ANYWAYS, HERE IS A NEW STORY. I MAY BRING **_**"CHANGE IN LIFE"**_** BACK TO LIFE IF I GET ANYMORE REVIEWS OR TIME. PROBABLY WILL BE THE FORMER.**

**SUMMARY: WHEN RYAN GETS SICK WITH SOMETHING, JAVI GETS ROPED INTO TAKING CARE OF HIM. ONESHOT. BAD SUMMARY, I KNOW. BUT I HAD A DREAM ABOUT IT LAST NIGHT SO I THOUGHT I WOULD POST IT. LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN YOUR REVIEWS! ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE, AS I HAVE NO BETA.**

_Stage 1: High Fever_

When Ryan woke up that morning, he had a feeling that something was wrong. His head hurt, and that was probably Jenny's fault. She was screaming at him for working too late and drinking too much. Really, it was the same crap over and over again. He was getting sick of it. Ryan glanced at the clock, five-fifteen. He groaned, and then winced. Ryan tried to walk to the bathroom, but was too tired to get out of bead. Plus the headache was getting worse. All he wanted was to take some aspirin and go back to bed before his shift. Was that too much to ask for?

Apparently he fell back asleep because he woke back up to banging on his apartment door. He groaned again and tried to ignore it, but he figured it was his partner, his twin sister, Jenny, or Beckett giving him a wake-up call because he was the "rookie" on the team. Really, after 7 years on the team, he should be able to drop the "rookie" in his title.

He tried to think on who it could be but when he heard a key fit into his lock, he knew it had to be Javi. Javi was his only partner that had a key to his apartment; his sister didn't even know he was alive…

Javi found Ryan with his arm over his eyes, half asleep and sick.

"Hey Kev, wake up. Body drop over on East 3rd. Beckett wanted me to wake you up," Ryan didn't stir; all he got out of him was a sleepy hum. Javi rolled his eyes and walked over to the master bathroom, while talking to him. "Kev you gotta wake up. Did Honeymilk keep you up most of last night?" Javi expected some sort of witty reply from his partner, but got nothing. He frowned, clearly upset. He looked around in his partner's bathroom for a thermometer.

They knew each other so well that the "Help yourself" comment was sort of one of their unstated rules. He found one and walked back to the man in the bed. At least this time he got his temperature in a matter of minutes. Last time Ryan got sick, it took him four hours, half which he convinced him that the thermometer wasn't going to attack him or some stupid fear of Ryan's.

107.8. "Damn," Javi breathed out.

He put the thermometer away and quietly left the apartment, placing a call to his boss and getting ready to head to the store for a few things to make a broth.

_Stage 2: Coughing_

Five minutes had passed since Javi left, and Ryan wasn't feeling any better. He knew not to make a fuss when the thermometer was gently placed under his tongue, he was scared. He didn't hear Javi say the temperature, but he knew it had to be bad.

A slight tickle took over his breathing and suddenly he found himself in a coughing fit, leaning over the side of his queen-sized mattress. The coughing did nothing to soothe his headache, in fact, it made it worse. He struggled to breathe. Ryan flinched when he felt a hand on his back, but it was Javi rubbing soothing circles on his back. The coughing fit starting again but didn't stop. He heard Javi try to calm him down but it didn't work. Javier put his hand on Ryan's forehead, and was alarmed when a) Ryan didn't respond and b) when it seemed that his temperature got higher.

Ryan was coughing every few minutes, and every ten minutes Ryan would get into a coughing fit all over again. The aspirin he took earlier wasn't kicking in and Javi got worried.

_Stage 3: Throwing up_

It probably was the heat. That's what Javi's blaming. Ryan usually gets sick around the middle of August, right? Ryan hasn't touched the soup Javi made for him and his fever was going up every hour.

An hour after he made Ryan's soup, he heard a noise coming from the bedroom. Javi's cop instincts kicked in, but when he made it to the bathroom, it was Ryan throwing up and crying. Javi immediately walked over to Ryan, picked him up, and put him back in his bed, trying to calm him down. All Javi understood was the "I'm sorry" Ryan kept mumbling.

Ryan kept coughing, a lot. It scared Javi to see his brother by the badge so sick and scared.

Javi sat down on the edge of the bed and gently fed Ryan some soup. After a couple of spoonfuls, Ryan pushed it away and dozed off. Happy that Ryan was finally at peace for the moment, he made another phone call to his boss with an update on Ryan's sickness.

_Stage 4: Hallucinations _

Javi should have seen it coming. Really. After five hours of Ryan-sitting, he should have known that hallucinations were coming.

It started a few years back, after that Jerry Tyson case. Late nights at the precinct, their special nights, suspect pickups, anything had Ryan in a sort of frenzied motion of fear. A few times, he would say he _saw_ the form of Tyson. Gates thought Ryan was going crazy, but then again, she had no idea what happened that night. Beckett was more sympathetic towards him; Castle was the only person that Ryan could turn to after that had happened without feeling like he was bothering anyone.

Ryan was muttering something, probably telling the "person" to leave him alone, but then he screamed. Loud.

Javi ran into the bedroom, expecting trouble, a murderer, or just a typical B&E psycho, trying to break into a cop's house. Ryan was clutching the blankets, sweaty forehead and neck, scared/embarrassed expression on the Irishman's face, tears running down his face that haven't yet stopped. Javi climbed up next to Ryan and gently pulled him into his chest, rubbing his back and trying to soothe the little Irish detective.

The hallucinations didn't stop. Not for a few hours. They went on and terrorized Ryan until he collapsed from exhaustion.

_Stage 5: Knockout_

It took a while for Ryan to start to recover. Again, Javi's pointing the finger at the heat. Ryan fell asleep at around 10:15 last night and his fever had dropped from 111.9 to 102.3 and then to 100.2, before finally dropping to 98.6.

_Stage 6: The Recovery_

The one bad thing about Ryan being sick was that if he got sick, then he got _sick_. It was usually takes him a little while to recover from whatever illness decided to take over his body.

Javi knew that his partner would recover. Besides, they're together 'till the wheels fall off. And Javi'll be damned if they fell off so quickly.

**So here it is! I hope you guys liked it! I think this is a good place to stop, but if you guys think that another chapter should be added, then let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS KIND OF A CONTINUATION OF "6 STAGES OF HELL". I WANTED TO PUT THIS IN THERE BUT WHILE WRITING ANOTHER FIC I GOT THIS IDEA. **

**SUMMARY: **What was going through Javi's head during 'Stage 4: Hallucinations'? Kind of a second chapter, but not really.

Stage 4: Hallucinations

Once when Javi heard his partner scream for the first time that day, he got a little freaked out. He's denying that he jumped once when the terrified noise left his partners throat because it was silent in the apartment and all he was doing was trying to doze when he thought Ryan was sleeping, he ran into the bedroom, gun drawn, eyes flickering inside of the small bedroom before realizing that Ryan was either hallucinating or having a nightmare.

He heard a quiet sniffling sound, as if the Irish detective was afraid of making any noise, and he looked behind him to see Ryan crying quietly.

Javi's heart broke when he saw the tears running down Ryan's face. He holstered his gun and did a quick scan of Ryan.

The younger detectives cheeks were flushed, a light pink that looked as if they were getting a little bit darker by the minute. Sweat slowly trickled down Ryan's face, totally opposite to the tears. The tears were falling as if someone decided to pour water on his head to watch it fall down his face.

Javi went into the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer once again. He sent a quick prayer that Ryan would let Javier take his temperature again without a fuss.

No such luck. Ryan made a huge fuss in letting Esposito take his temperature and didn't listen to Javi's pleading. He would just mutter "no" and "lemme be".

After ten minutes, Javi got the temperature, and ended up with Ryan half in his chest with his sweaty forehead on Javi's shoulder. He was gently stroking Ryan's soft hair as he calmed down and relaxed, finally dozing off.

Javi let out a sigh, Ryan did look a few years younger when sleeping. And by few, he meant ten.

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? I GOT THE IDEA FROM ANOTHER FIC I WAS WORKIN ON, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT. REVIEW? **


End file.
